Messages in the Night
by Clear Eyed Dreamer
Summary: Locke finds a cellphone in the jungle receiving prediction messages. One coincidently comes true…then another... Jack goes temporarily insane forcing Kate away. Not a Locke story, main char. list inside, Skate
1. Chapter 1

Messages In the Night

Summary: Locke finds a cell-phone in the jungle receiving prediction messages. One coincidently comes true…then another... Jack goes temp. insane forcing Kate away.

A/N: Hello all, this is a thing I usually do at the beginning of every chapter I write. This is my first Lost story and it's placed before the opening of the hatch and Boone's death. I hope you all like it. Also, I'm looking for a proof-reader, so any interested parties feel free to e-mail me. Oh, and I love reviews!

Main character list : Sawyer - Kate - Jack - Locke - Claire - Charlie

Chapter 1: Chirp

The wind at his back, sweat pouring down his chest, dirtying his already off-white shirt. This is what he lives for, this is his life now. A chirping sound, just a cricket, makes his head shoot to the side. There it is, sitting on a log, chirping away. He blinks, wondering why this is so fascinating to him. A cracking branch makes him turn and look in the opposite direction.

A well-built, sturdy man with shaggy blonde hair and rough exterior stands there.

"Sawyer," the first man says, voice sounding far away, "what are you doing out here? It's far away from camp and it's dangerous."

Not a word, not a movement comes from the second man, this 'Sawyer'.

The chirping starts again, louder this time. Sawyer lifts his arm and points to it, never taking his eyes from those of the first man.

An un-trusting glance thrown at Sawyer and the first man turns back to the chirping sound. Where the cricket once was is now a cell phone. The intensity with which it rings almost makes it shake it's way off the log to the jungle floor.

"What-" A detached word comes from the first man. He turns his head to where Sawyer was once standing. A petite blonde woman stands there now. "Claire, what's going on? Where's Sawyer?"

"John," she replies in a melodic, Australian tone, "Answer the phone, it could be the baby."

"The baby?" John, the first man, replies, looking at her flat stomach. "My God, Claire, where's the baby? What happened?"

She moved her hand in front of her face, dismissing the question. "Answer the phone John, don't keep him waiting."

With a frown, John turned back to the phone and started to inch towards it. The closer he got to it, the more shrill the ringing became until it was almost deafening. He made a grab for it and picked it up. It was small and light, a dark blue flip-phone. John glanced at Claire once more, who was waiting expectantly. The look on her face saying 'go on, now, open it'. He breathed deep and opened it. The shrill ringing stopped, all the noises of the jungle stopped. John looked at the screen and was met by the small block letters saying "No Signal".

John awoke with a start. He looked around, seeing hardly anything on the darkened beach. The numerous torches set at the beach limits truly threw little light throughout the camp. A frown set on his lips as he rubbed his hand over his forehead, trying to rid himself of the dampness setting in there.

Getting to his feet slowly, he listened for any sound and was greeted by a rough southern voice from one tent over. "Well, now, where do you think you're goin' in the middle of the night?"

John sighed and looked at the tent. Sawyer sat outside of it. "So, being awake means I must be going somewhere?"

A tiny smile played on Sawyer's lips. "You've got that shifty look, means you're up to somethin'. And, I want to know what it is. Call it curiosity."

"Well, you know what they say, Sawyer, about curiosity." John replied, stretching his back muscles and hearing a crack.

"Let me guess, that it killed the damn cat right?" Sawyer replied, getting to his own feet. "Sing me a new song here sometime."

John chuckled. "I'm really not doing anything, Sawyer. Just can't sleep is all."

"So what, you decided on a midnight stroll through the jungle? What are you trying to put over on us? Isn't taking that boy out there with you every day and bringing back no God damn food enough for you?" Sawyer asked, coming closer to John. "Now you have to go out at night too?"

"What do you want, Sawyer?" John asked, following a sigh. "I hardly have anything worthwhile here, nothing you can lift off of me."

"I want in." Sawyer replied. "I don't know what the two of you are up to, if you're gonna make a fool out of all of us, I damn well want to be on your side of it."

John looked at the ground, contemplating his next words carefully. He looked back up at Sawyer. "I'm really not going anywhere tonight, although when dawn breaks, yes, I will be doing some exploring in the jungle. You're more then welcome to come with me if you'd like."

Sawyer's eyes narrowed as he took in the older man. "And whatever are we goin' searchin' for, pops?"

John chuckled. "A cell phone."

Sawyer's eyes widened as he scoffed. "A cell phone? Really now?"

John nodded in response. "Yes, that's right."

"Well, now I know you've gone and flipped your lid." Sawyer shook his head slightly. "What makes you think there's a cell phone out there?"

"I dreamt it." John replied simply.

"You dreamt it?" Sawyer repeated, throwing his arms in the air. "Well, if that's the case, why don't we wake up the whole camp now? And all go runnin' into the jungle to look for your cell phone?"

"There's no need for sarcasm, Sawyer." John told him. "So, are you still interested?"

"Only because I think you're puttin' me on. There was no dream, you're just makin' stories up, tryin' to make me not want to go with you." Sawyer leaned in towards him. "Well, it's not gonna work."

"Good." John replied with a smile. "The more the merrier."

Chapter preview:

Locke and sawyer go after the phone from Locke's dream only to find it does in fact exist. Not only that, but it carries a dangerous prediction for the Lost crew. Kate and Jack are entered into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so I have my proof reader, thank you Nirky. I did a lot of conversation in this, so I'm hoping I kept them as in character as I could. And I hope you enjoy, plus, please don't beat me for the ending of this chapter.

Chapter 2 : Dreams to Reality

"Kate, have you seen Locke?" A shaggy brunette of a man asked as he walked up to a thin, tom-boyish woman with long wavy brown hair.

She looked up with a bright smile. "Hey Boone, sorry but no." She was sitting on the beach, sand surrounding her and sticking to her baggy blue jeans. "Surprised he isn't with you though, you guys are attached at the hip lately."

Boone, the man, shook his head slightly, his mouth a small line of worry. "I know, and I haven't seen him all day. I know it's ridiculous, but I can't help this feeling of bad tidings." He sighed and sat in the sand beside Kate. "If he doesn't get back soon I may have to start hanging out with Shannon again." He chuckled. "And I already have a slight headache, her whine wouldn't make it any better."

Kate gave him an odd look as if appraising him. "You've been different lately, what's up with you?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, accenting the 'nothing'.

She let it go as she saw a tall, muscular man with very short brown hair approaching them. "Jack may know, why don't you ask him?"

Boone nodded slightly and got to his feet, wiping the sand from his dark jeans. "Jack, have you seen Locke?"

Jack squinted at him and put a hand up to shield his eyes. The sun was strong and it was to Boone and Kate's backs. "Yeah, I saw him go off into the jungle at about dawn this morning." He told him, then added as an after-thought. "With Sawyer."

"Sawyer?" Kate repeated. That got her attention. "Whatever would he want with Locke?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't stop to talk to them, I was on my way back to the caves to get more water."

Boone's once worried face contorted into one of complete and utter distrust. "I'm going after them."

"What?" Kate asked, brows furrowing in a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Why are you going after them? Locke can handle himself, and if he has Sawyer with him, that's even better. They can face any dangers the jungle can throw at them as long as the Others don't show up."

"It's not the jungle I'm worried about." Boone replied, exchanging a look with Jack.

Jack nodded slightly. "I agree with him." He turned back to Kate. "Locke never said a word to anyone about where he was going this morning, for all we know Sawyer might be forcing him into something. It's better to be safe."

"So you're going to go traipsing around the jungle together then?" Kate asked them, looking from one to the other.

"No." Jack replied, making Kate's stare land on him. "You two are."

"Me?" Kate voice went higher pitched. "Why aren't you?"

"Because Claire's due to have her baby soon." Jack explained. "Not only do I have to check up on her, but I want to stay close by her if she needs me. We still don't know what the Others did to her out there." He glanced into the jungle before looking back at Kate. "Please, just go with him. You can track them and I don't want people going into the jungle alone. It's dangerous."

Kate thought for a second before getting up from her seat in the sand. She flashed Jack a smile. "Alright Jack, but only for you." She held his stare for a couple seconds before turning to Boone. "Alright, let's load up on water and get out there. It's already been a few hours since they left, let's hope they don't know exactly what they're looking for and are moving slowly because of it."

Boone's eyes lit up with the idea of adventure and he moved quickly, scurrying to get his back pack and full it with bottles of water.

As he ran off Jack looked at Kate. "Thank you. I didn't want Claire to go into labour and not be here for her. I can't imagine how scared she must be right now."

Kate shook her head. "Don't sweat it."

"Do you even know where you're headed?" The angry rough voice of Sawyer asked the back of the older man he was following. Sweat was pouring off of him as he tried his best to not get scratched and bruised walking through the dense jungle area.

Locke looked back at him, amused. "No, Sawyer, I don't."

Sawyer's eyes widened for a second. "Oh that's just great, now ain't it? Theodore Roosevelt here has no idea where the hell he's leading us to. Oh but it gets even better then that." He exclaimed. "He's basin' it off a damn dream."

"I suspect you're referring to both the hunter side of Mr. Roosevelt and the leadership side." Locke stated. "Very clever."

"Well, not if you take it apart." Sawyer sighed. "C'mon now, why don't we just turn back now and you can admit you made the whole damn thing up. Save us both a heap of trouble."

"I didn't make anything up Sawyer, but you're more then welcome to turn back if you'd like." Locke told him, throwing another smile over his shoulder, knowing the conman wouldn't give up.

Sawyer mumbled something about the 'arrogant hunter' which Locke didn't catch.

"We're here." Locke told him, after another twenty minutes of walking in silence. He stepped out into a small circle of cleared area that must have been no more then eight feet wide in diameter.

"And lookee here, there's no ringin' phone." Sawyer told him, walking up to stand beside him on the outskirts of the circle. "So why-" The words died on his tongue as he saw a log in the middle of the circle looking horribly out of place in the barren area.

The log was exactly as Locke remembered it from his dreams, same lines, same bark, same scratches on the side, everything was exactly the same, even the small, dark blue flip phone sitting on it.

"So, go on then, go get it." Sawyer suggested, looking around warily. He didn't trust this one bit.

Locke walked slowly towards it, testing his footing for any traps, eyes darting from side to side looking for any trace of another person until he stood right in front of it, looking down on it. He half expected it to ring.

"It's just a damn phone, pick the thing up." Sawyer had grown bored of watching the scene before him. Locke was being too cautious for his liking, it was just a phone after all. Yeah, just a phone, in the middle of the jungle, on a deserted island with no footprints or anything surrounding it, in perfect condition, but it was just a phone.

Locke reached down and picked it up. He turned back to Sawyer before flipping it open, already knowing what he'd find. The phone read "No Signal" in the same big block letters that he saw in his dream. Locke sighed. "It has no signal out here, it's no good to us."

"You're tellin' me then, that we just walked for four hours in this damn jungle for no good reason?" Sawyer's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took a step towards Locke. "I think I would have preferred you makin' up the whole damn thing."

"Now, Sawyer, calm down, I'm sure there is a reason, the island just hasn't told us what it is yet." Locke told him, standing his ground.

The phone shook.

Locke lifted it wide-eyed and looked at it. He glanced at Sawyer whose face mirrored his own.

The phone shook again.

Sawyer regained his composure. "Must be set on vibrate." He said with his usual smirk.

The phone shook again.

Locke hesitantly flipped the cover up. "It's an in-coming message." He stated.

"You said the thing had no signal." Sawyer replied.

"It doesn't." Locke's voice was just a whisper as he pushed the right button to get into the messages. There was one sent just a minute ago.

"What does it say?" Sawyer asked him, curiosity raised.

"It says," Locke started to read, " 'Head's Up'." He paused. "That's weird."

"Yeah, just a little." Sawyer agreed, distracted by footsteps in the jungle coming from behind him. He turned just in time to see Kate and Boone walk out. "Well Freckles, I know you can't live without me, but you really didn't have to follow me all the way in here."

"Shut up, Sawyer." Kate replied to him, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Locke asked them, looking to the sky.

Sawyer groaned. "See, now you're just bein' paranoid."

"No, there's something up there." Locke told him.

"I see it too." Kate agreed, lifting her hand to shield her eyes as she looked into the sky.

Sawyer finally looked up too. He saw a big hard ball plummeting towards them, fast. "Move." He told them all, looking at the other three, watching as none of them moved They were too distracted by the ball that was about to hit them all. He swore under his breath and moved quick, pushing Locke to the side he lunged at Kate, toppling over with her on the jungle ground.

The ball hit, right where Boone was standing, the only one Sawyer hadn't gotten to.

Locke got up from where Sawyer had pushed him to and walked to it. It was about three feet in diameter and an odd greyish colour. He circled it, looking for remnants of his friend. He found none. He bowed his head to hide the tears that were forming there from the other two.

Kate covered her mouth in horror as Sawyer helped her to her feet. "Boone…" She gasped, feeling a lump form in her throat. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as well.

"Ain't that the damnedest thing." Sawyer said as him and Kate walked over to where Boone had been standing moments before. Even Sawyer was a little quieter then usual. "We got us a genuine fortune teller."

Locke choked back his tears and looked at them. "You know what this is?" He asked them.

"Enlighten us." Sawyer replied.

"This is excrement from an airplane." Locke sighed and shook his head. "That noise we heard was from a plane passing over head. Not only did we lose a great man, we missed our chance to get off the island. We should have kept our eyes to the air, we should have followed the message. The island was trying to help us."

Sawyer wrinkled his nose in disgust of the smell. "Well, there's one thing we can be thankful for." He said calmly.

"And what's that?" Kate asked him weakly, still horrified from what happened to Boone.

Sawyer smirked. "At least he died with dignity."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

Chapter 3

A funeral was being held for Boone. A group of the men had gone into the jungle and retrieved his body. After a long bath, everyone was ready to begin.

Sawyer sat back against a tree and watched. He was far enough away to only hear murmurs of the voices that spoke about Boone. He had decided not to attend. He figured it was better that way, he might've started chuckling when they announced the cause of death.

"Sawyer," Locke stepped out of the jungle beside him, "we need to have a talk."

Sawyer looked at him as he made himself comfortable on the sand beside him. "Why, what do we need to be talkin' about?"

"The phone." Locke told him simply. He had opted not to go to the funeral as well, he was too afraid he would get choked up in front of the others. He was supposed to be a strong figure for them. "I don't think we should tell anyone about it."

"Well, I'm not exactly jumpin' up and down, wavin' my arms like a damn lunatic wanting to tell them, now am I?" Sawyer spat back. "You can keep your little doomsday device to yourself, Dr. Evil."

"There's more." Locke told him. He looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. "There's something Boone and I found in the jungle. With Boone gone, I'm going to need your help. You already know about the phone so you can help me with this task as well."

"Alright, I'm gonna lay this all out on the table now." Sawyer looked him straight in the eye. "I don't wanna be your damn jungle buddy."

"You said you wanted in on what we were doing out there, Sawyer, have you changed your mind?" Locke asked him. "You don't want to be one step ahead of everyone else? Just come into the jungle with me tomorrow, just let me show you what Boone and I found."

Sawyer thought for a second. "Alright, but if there's any chance of me bein' hit by shit, I'm getting' the hell out of there."

Locke smiled. "That's the spirit, Sawyer." He patted him on the shoulder and earned himself a glare for it before returning from whence he came.

Sawyer rested his head back on the tree trunk and closed his eyes. A yawn escaped his mouth before he fell into a disturbed sleep.

He held the phone in his hands. Sawyer looked down at it before looking up and around. He was standing on the beach and it was deserted. Bits and pieces of tents and luggage littered the ground but nothing more. "What the hell?" He muttered. "Hey, anyone there?"

He was answered by silence.

"This is great, just damn great." He started to walk into the jungle, determined to find the others when he heard a voice behind him.

"I wouldn't go in there, brotha." A Scottish accent met him.

Sawyer turned on his heels and grabbed the other man's shirt in a fist. He had long shaggy brown hair and no stubble. He hadn't been deserted here. "Who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matta." The other man replied, un-phased by Sawyers onslaught. "But I wouldn't go in there."

"And why wouldn't you?" Sawyer asked. "What's in there?"

"Buttons." He laughed. "Buttons and timers. Buttons and timers and numbers."

Sawyer pushed him away. "What's wrong with you? Who are you and where did you come from? Where are the others?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, brotha." He replied. "As to who I am, I already told you, it doesn't matta. Where I came from, I came from the hatch. And the others, look around, they're all around you."

Sawyer did in fact look around him. The beach wasn't deserted anymore, it was just like it was before. But the other man was gone.

"Sawyer," A weak female voice came from his right side and he turned to see Claire there, hands on her stomach. "He's restless." She smiled and grabbed Sawyer's hand, laying it on her stomach. "He'll be coming soon, I hope. A darling little baby."

"Claire, what's goin' on?" Sawyer asked her, trying to keep his voice calm as he took his hand back.

"He liked your voice, it's soothing for him. It was supposed to be nap time." She explained seriously. Her voice changed, got harder somehow, less melodious. "But now, it's time to wake up!"

Sawyer awoke with a start. He jumped to his feet and looked around. Everything was the same, he wasn't alone.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, coming up beside him. "Bad dream?"

"It's all that damn phone's fault." Sawyer stated before realising what he said.

"Phone?" Kate repeated. She laughed. "Sawyer, we're on a deserted island, there's no phone's here."

She didn't believe him, of course she didn't. "I know that, Freckles." He replied, narrowing his eyes. "It was just a damn dream."

Kate smiled and nodded. "I just didn't expect you to be the type to get spooked by a dream."

Sawyer smiled mischievously. "Well, maybe you should stay with me and protect me from those awful dreams."

"Only in your dreams, Sawyer." Kate chuckled and walked off.

Sawyer was busy admiring her leaving form as Locke walked up beside him. Sawyer looked at him. "Are you stalkin' me?"

Locke chuckled and shook his head. "No, Sawyer, I just happened to be near by."

Sawyer hesitated for a second. "Is there someone Scottish on this island?"

John gave him a curious look. "Pardon?"

"A man. With shaggy brown hair." Sawyer told him.

John thought for a second before shaking his head. "Nope, sorry, not that I can think of. But then again, I spend most of my time with my hatch, I wouldn't be the best man to ask. Hurley would know, he took a census of everyone, maybe you should ask him."

"Just you say 'hatch'?" Sawyer asked, eyes narrowing.

"Why, yes, Sawyer, I did." Locke replied. "Is something wrong?"

Sawyer grabbed the front of his shirt much like he did to the man in his dreams. He pushed Locke up against the tree he had been leaning against while he slept. "What did you do to me?"

"What?" Locke asked. "Sawyer, I didn't do anything."

"What the hell did you do to me?" Sawyer yelled again. "Who's the damn Scott? Who is he?" Sawyer shook him. "Tell me!"

"Put him down." Jack commanded, stepping out of the crowd that was starting to form. "Sawyer, put him down."

Sawyer glanced over his shoulder at Jack. "He did somethin' to me and I'm goin' to find out what it was."

"Sawyer, it was a dream." Kate interjected, also taking a step forward. "Everyone has them."

Sawyer looked around at the group of people watching him, he was really creating a spectacle, he realised. Better to settle this another time when there isn't so many people around. He let Locke go and trudged away back to his tent.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Locke.

"Hm?" Locke replied, watching Sawyer leave. He glanced at Jack and smiled wide. "Oh, I'm just fine, better then ever I believe."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you ready to go?" Locke's voice lifted Sawyer out of sleep. He turned on his side, his back facing Locke. "Sawyer?" Locke persisted. "It's time."

"I'm sleepin'." Sawyer replied gruffly.

Locke sighed and looked around to make sure no one was within earshot before sitting down on the sand. "I need to talk to you about your dream. Here is not the safest place to do it. We can talk as we walk through the jungle."

Sawyer, finally coming to the conclusion that he wasn't about to be left alone, sat up and glared menacingly at Locke. "You know what I do to people who wake me up?"

Locke smiled at him. "I've got water and knives." He told him, motioning to his back where his pack was in place. Sawyer's glare did nothing to faze him. "All you need to bring is yourself."

Sawyer sighed and got to his feet as Locke did the same. "And let me guess, you're packing that pretty little phone too, ain't ya?"

Locke nodded. "Of course." He made his way towards the jungle edge.

"Great." Sawyer shook his head and followed him in, still feeling half-asleep.

"There's something wrong with this picture." Jack stated as he watched the figures of Sawyer and Locke disappear into the jungle. He sat on the beach with a mango in his hand, it was all but forgotten.

Kate sat beside him. "I know. I think they're hiding something."

Jack nodded. "Did you see anything when you followed them the other day?"

She shrugged in reply. "Nothing overly special. There was this weird clearing though."

"Anything out of the ordinary about it?" Jack asked, turning his head to look at Kate. His eyes softened dramatically as she turned her own head to look at him.

"Nope, well, except the ball of…" She stopped herself. "I'm just going to go with 'nope'."

"Can you take me to it, do you think?" Jack asked. "Can you remember the way?"

"Why? You don't trust me?" Kate replied, defences rising. "I told you there's nothing there."

"I just want to check it out." Jack replied.

"Then you can get one of the men who retrieved Boone's body to show you." Kate replied, getting to her feet. "It's just a waste of time and I have better things to do." With that she started off in the direction that Sawyer and Locke had left by.

Jack sighed. "But I do trust you, Kate, why can't you see that?" He whispered softly.

"But you had never heard of the hatch before?" Locke asked as he made his way through a dense area of jungle. Sawyer was right behind him.

"Nope, not before the Scott decided to appear in my dream and let me know of it." Sawyer replied. He was sweating heavily and he was full of dirt. This was not his idea of a nice way to spend the afternoon.

"Interesting." Locke nodded his head slightly as he thought. "I wonder why the island picked you to start leading."

"Leading?" Sawyer replied as he got his foot caught in a root and just barely kept his balance.

"Yes, the dreams. The island uses them as a way to interact with us." Locke stated. "But I don't know why it picked you."

"Why thanks." Sawyer replied. "Maybe it's because I'm the only one on this God-forsaken island with-"

"Be quiet." Locke stopped abruptly and cut him off mid-sentence.

Sawyer just barely avoided colliding with him. "What is it now?"

Locke kept silent for a second before smiling. "Hi, Kate."

Sawyer gave him a look of disbelief. "You sufferin' from heat stroke there? I'm not Kate and in fact, now I'm a little insulted."

"You're insulted?" The female voice came out of the jungle from behind Sawyer.

He turned around to see Kate standing there with her hands on her hips. "What are you doin' here freckles?"

"Don't I have a right to be in the jungle?" Kate replied. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Still didn't answer my question." Sawyer pointed out.

"I don't need to." Kate replied. "But I'm going to let you guys know something. You have two choices, I continue to track you or you bring me along." She looked at Locke. "And I'm a lot more useful then him." She jabbed a finger in Sawyer's direction.

Locke thought for a second. "Alright, but what I show you stays between the three of us, deal?"

Kate nodded. "Deal."

Locke started walk again with Kate bringing up the rear. "We're almost there."

"Goody." Sawyer muttered.

'Sawyer." Kate called from behind him making him turn his head to look at her as he walked.

"What do you want, freckles?" He asked. His annoyance was evident.

"Nothing, just want to tell you to watch out for that-" Sawyer's head smacked hard against a thick branch and he reeled backwards. "branch." Kate giggled as Sawyer cursed.

"Who puts a damn branch right in the middle of a path anyway?" Sawyer asked eyeing the large tree connected to it.

"That tree apparently." Kate told him as she passed by him. "Consider that payback for the 'insulted' comment."

"Thanks Charlie, I appreciate this." Jack stated as Charlie led him into the circular clearing that Kate spoke about earlier.

"No problem, mate." Charlie replied. "But do you mind if I head back? I don't like leaving Claire by her lonesome."

"Go ahead." Jack smiled at him as he turned away to head back to camp.

Jack looked around at the clearing. There was nothing unusual about it except for the fact that it was a clearing in the middle of the jungle on a deserted island. He looked to the sky and noticed the branches of the tree's that surrounded the clearing. The branches didn't grow into the clearing, in fact, there were no branches growing on the clearing side of the trees at all.

Jack walked over to one of the trees and ran his hand up the trunk. There were no notches in the wood and no place where branches were cut off. The trees actually grew this way. He walked the edge of the clearing, looking for anything else that was particularly out of the ordinary and finding nothing. His brain wouldn't accept the clearing for coincidence though, there must have been something making this so. With a sigh he sat right in the middle of the clearing on the log that was there.

After a couple minutes he looked at the ground around him and a thought hit him. He got to his feet and bent over, successfully pushing the log out of it's previous spot. Jack's eyebrows lifted in surprise, underneath the log was a sheet of metal extending under the grass. He kneeled down to get a closer look at it. There was one little hole in the middle of it that the log seemed to be plugging.

A faint smell hit Jack's noise as he started to hear a hissing sound. There was something coming out of the hole. He stood up and started backing away. This was not good.

And then he fell to the ground.


End file.
